


Alright Sometimes

by Shade_Wilson



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Bathtubs, I need to learn how to write, M/M, Mentions of Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8513626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shade_Wilson/pseuds/Shade_Wilson
Summary: Hank's been stressed so Peter tries to help him relax.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Still don't know how to write sex scenes. Sorry about it.

“Surprise…” 

 

Hank looked around his bathroom. There was a trail of rose petals from the door that lead to the bathtub, which was surrounded   
by multiple candles. In the tub, Peter sat, up to his chest in bubbles with a small grin on his face. 

 

“What’s this?” The older mutant looked at his boyfriend. 

 

“You’ve been really stressed at work lately, so I wanted to help you relax.” Peter smiled up at Hank. “Get in.” 

 

“Didn't you think about the water displacement? If I get in, the water is going to overflow onto the floor.” 

 

Peter groaned. “Hush, you've been working your ass off all week and you need to relax. I'll clean the water up later. Now get in.” 

 

Hank sighed, starting to unbutton his shirt. “You know, having all these candles out is a fire hazard.” 

 

“Get in.” Peter whined. Hank finished undressing and slowly climbed into the tub, water flowing over the sides and onto the floor. Peter seemed unfazed as he pulled his boyfriend closer to him, pressing his chest against his back. 

 

“I should have a talk with those kids. Tell them to stop stressing you out so much.” Peter mummered. 

 

“If I can handle you, I’m sure I can handle a bunch of rowdy teenagers.” 

 

Peter pouted, pressing his lips against Hank’s neck. “I’m not that bad.” 

 

“No, you’re alright sometimes.” Hank hummed, kissing Peter gently. 

 

“Ever had an underwater blow job?” Peter asked softly when Hank pulled away. 

 

“Yes.” Hank nodded. 

 

Peter groaned loudly. “I spent all this time practicing holding my breath for nothing then.” 

 

“That’s why you were spending all that time in the bathroom?” Hank raised an eyebrow.

 

“Maybe.” Peter grumbled, shifting their position so they were now facing each other.

 

“I'll tell you from experience, this is a bad idea.” 

 

“You dressing like a man in his sixties is a bad idea too, yet you still do it.” Peter said before taking a deep breath and going underwater. He stayed under for almost two minutes, before he came out with a gasp. 

 

“Not the worst head I've ever gotten but not the best.” Hank shrugged. 

 

“Fuck you.” Peter coughed. Hank smiled, pulling Peter close and kissing him deeply.


End file.
